Beyond the Flames
by Ember Rock
Summary: As long as you wear this ring you will be less affected by the flames inside you. But if you do not defeat him in time, then disaster will befall you. I wish you luck, Sonic the Hedgehog. [Sonic and the Secret Rings, rated for blood. T JIC.]
1. Incursio

(A/N: I found out the storyline as far as we know for Sonic and the Secret Rings, and decided it was worthy of a fanfic. Since SA-TE chap 3 will take a while (need to research rainforests) I decided to write this to tide you over. All characters (c) SEGA)

**-**

**..:.::Beyond the Flames::..:**

**-**

'Little rat. As if I don't have enough problems.'

Sonic's resolve, strong as always, prevented him from moving. Red and white shoes were rooted to the spot. His mouth was turned downwards in a snarl.

'It doesn't really matter, though. I suppose I'll take care of things for you.'

The hedgehog was growling now. Animal instinct was consuming him, muscles tingling and ready to run. The figure facing him flashed white teeth, nocking an arrow in his bow and briefly aiming it at the determined target. Alit, it shrouded the whole cavern in light, stunning the hedgehog for a second. A second was all that was needed for the flaming arrow to pierce his heart.

-

(A/N: Well then, do you want me to continue? Or should this stay a oneshot? I am evil...)


	2. Animadverto

(A/N: So yeah, if you read my profile regulary, you would notice that this story will be updated each day, guaranteed as long as I get at least 1 review a section. This IS practically the actual story of SatSR. Speaking of which, it was released today!! w00t!! But only in the USA. The europe version isn't released until the 2nd of March, and plus, I don't have a Wii so I won't be getting it...but there will most likely be the almighty source of all things you can't buy...YOUTUBE VIDEOS. And if you want the basic story of SatSR, which this fic is based off, go to the Wikipedia article. And yes, in case you didn't notice, Sonic does get shot with a flaming arrow. Anyways, here comes the next section of Beyond the Flames! ...sorry its so short...and sorry for the long comments...)

**-**

**..:.::Beyond the Flames::..:**

**-**

Shock. You could see it in the wide emerald eyes, their fire lost. The hedgehog gasped, pulling out the shaft slowly to minimize damage. A small cry escaped his chaffed lips as the arrow exited his chest. His face was contorted into a mask of terror, horrified at the blood that was dripping off the bone shaft. The flame had singed the edges of the wound, thankfully stopping a little of the bleeding. But the pain was incredible, too much to bear. Sonic dropped to his knees, knowing he didn't have long. The figure laughed softly, dissipating into the shadows. He left the hedgehog stained in scarlet, snarling with gritted teeth.

-

(A/N: Do you like? Or should I stop now? The fate of Sonic is in your hands...hope that puts pressure on you!)

-

**Review Responses:**

**Raicho Hachirobei : Ahh, sorry::sweadrops:: I'll try not to have cliffies…but beware, SA-TE will have heaps…**


	3. Eripio

(A/N: So, next chap (if you can call it that!) of Beyond the Flames! Less commentary this time, and heaps more story.)

**-**

**..:.::Beyond the Flames::..:**

**-**

Already drenched, his glove was pressed again to the gaping wound to stop the bleeding. Sonic moaned, despairing at his inevitable fall. _Ahh, where is she! Come on!_ He grimaced further, refusing to sink lower by screaming in the pain that consumed him. _Heck, I'm not going like this!_ A small figure entered the dark room, brightening it with white light. He was brought back to reality as Shahra rushed to him as fast as she could, illuminating the floor below her. 'Sonic, you've been shot!'

'Yeah. Could ya help me (cough) out a little?' the hedgehog replied through gritted teeth. Shahra peeled away the bloody hand from his chest, examining the scorched wound. She grimaced in understanding herself at the severity of it.

'Okay, Sonic, can you hold on a little longer?'

The azure hero nodded.

'Alright. I can heal this, but it looks like you've been shot with one of Erazor's flames.' The djinn whispered, shushing the hedgehog's whimpers at her prodding.

_No duh._

'It will burn inside of you, like a fuse. But when it burns down, you will die. I can dull this affect so that it will happen slowly, but you will need to defeat him to release his flame's hold over you.'

'S-so then, this is gonna be (cough) m-more than just a s-simple mission, huh? cough Fighting for m-my survival as w-well as (cough) yours?'

His vision was already fading, his head light from blood loss and his consciousness floating between the lines of pain and ecstasy.

'_Just hold on…_'

(A/N: Once again, I must ask all who read: Should I stop now? Cause I think I just might...)

-

**Review Responses:**

**Raicho Hachirobei : Ahaha...I'm glad someone reads SA-TE. The next chapter should be up soon, i promise! I hope that this is enough to tide you over until the chapters come up; it is hard to write long, detailed chapters unless you're in the mood for it...and homework kinda takes you out of that mood...**


	4. Salutifer

(A/N: Next chapter up. A shorty again.)

**..:.::Beyond the Flames::..:**

-

The djinn worked fast, healing the monstrous wound that pierced the hedgehog's chest. She used magic that she would never had thought herself capable of. Finally, she recited the last incantation to dull the effects of the flame that dwelled inside Sonic's heart. After Shahra had finished, she knocked the paled hedgehog out to save him from the pain he would feel as the magic did its work. As she left, she placed a ring on his finger.

'As long as you wear this you will be less affected by the flames inside you. But if you do not defeat him in time, then disaster will befall you. I wish you luck, Sonic the Hedgehog.'

-

**Review Responses:**

**Raicho Hachirobei::sweatdrops:: Yeah, homework is a bugger. I promise that SA-TE chapter 3 will be up really soon, I'm trying to get it done now. I'm half-way through the chapter, and at a bit where I don't know what I'm going to do next. Let me give you a small spoiler in thanks for your support. **

**Have you ever played Sonic '06, the Tropical Jungle level? Well, this chapter is set in a denser, more rainforesty part of it. But what do you find in Tropical Jungle, apart from trees, ferns, ruins and robots? And what comes with it? Think Niagra.**


	5. Indentidem Doleo

(A/N: Alrighty, next chapter! I am sorry to say that I think I will cut off the story here, I don't want this to turn into some big thing like SA-TE. Not unless you _really_ want me to continue...then how could I resist?)

**-**

**..:.::Beyond the Flames::..:**

**-**

Hot winds blasted sand into Sonic's eyes, darkening his already sour mood. Shahra's voice echoed in his ear, originating from her form as a ball of light.

'_Sonic, Erazor's made a deal with us. He says that if you give him the Seven Secret Rings, he will remove the fire from inside of you. If you fail, you will forfeit your life as the fire burns out. I agreed; it is me who got you in to this and it will be me who gets you out of it.'_

The hedgehog scowled.

'Secret Rings? I've got plenty of 'em, but they don't seem so secret to me.'

'_No, Sonic, not those. Scattered throughout the worlds of this book, there are seven legendary Secret Rings. The first is the one you are wearing now. Each one contains an erasing power, and when enchanted on can do your will. For instance, I have enchanted the one you are wearing to erase some of the fire's power. When the fire inside you has enough power, it will channel its power to you, allowing you to move at incredible speeds.'_

'OK, I got it. So I'll find these rings and give them to Erazor-face, and then attack him when his back's turned.'

'_Good thinking. I highly doubt that he will keep his word.'_

With the fire of determination in his heart, he set off towards the unknown; the promise of adventure.

-

**Review Responses:**

**Raicho Hachirobei: You might be _slightly_ pleased to know that I plan to get SA-TE chap 3 up by the end of today, i.e. in ooh, say maybe the next seven hours at most?**

**Princess-of-Elements-Arianna.A: Arigator! It is nice to see that there are more people who think this story is good; always nice to know that people read this ol' thing!**


End file.
